Beware The Coming Frost
by Celeborn
Summary: Ok I reposted this and hope that its right this time. For those of you who jump to conclusions quickly. This is NOT a Frieza fic!! It is an A/U epic with most of the Z characters. Please review!!
1. The Dream

Beware the Coming Frost

U know the drill for the disclaimer. I won't post it anymore because it's stupid. Like any of us are a real threat to Toriyama!! Hell, he'd have to sue thousands of people!!

Ok, this is an A/U ficcy. It's set after the Cell saga. Goku let them wish him back here. Baby Trunks is about 2 now. Goten is 1. but they won't be mentioned much. This will strictly deal with the Z team and a few new characters of my own design. There will be no lemon. This is strictly an action/adventure, mystery, drama, some romance, with a little sci-fi tossed in to fill in space. And for those of you who jump to conclusions that this is a Freeza flick…you might be surprised.

Chapter 1: A Plea For Help 

A lone figure sat in the corner of a small dark cell. The only light came from a collar around their neck. The figure sat in a huddled position, head slightly bowed, eyes closed in concentration and pain. The harder they concentrated, the more the collar glowed.

The telepathic message traveled through space, searching. It touched something. Explored it for a moment. Yes, this was the one. It had found someone who might help. Someone who had the means to help. A long fuzzy tail swished on the dirty floor in excitement.

She stirred restlessly in her sleep. Foreign images bombarded her mind. Destruction, chaos, screams, strange powers. A voice crying out as clearly as if it were in the same room.

"Help me. Please help me. Search the Gamma quadrant. Beware the coming Frost!" the voice repeated over and over.

Bulma sat up in bed, gasping for breath. Sweat dripped down her face and stung her eyes. She stared around the room, expecting to see someone standing there, yelling those words at her.

"What's wrong woman?" Vegeta opened his eyes and accessed his mate. For a moment, he felt a foreign ki fading from her. His awareness heightened, but then it was gone. Strange.

She clasped her hands together to stop their shaking. "I… I had a very strange dream. It seemed so real! Someone was begging me to help them. To search the Gamma quadrant. And beware the coming Frost."

He sat up and focused his full attention on her. She was trembling. "Was it just a voice?"

"No. I saw people, well, aliens, being destroyed. Whole planets being blown apart." She wiped her face, trying to smile. "It was just a dream. I can't believe it left me so shaken." The phone rang, causing her to jerk nervously. "Who on earth could be calling at this hour!"

Vegeta grabbed the phone. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Uh… Vegeta? Hey, sorry to call at such a weird time, but I just felt a really strange ki. Did you by any chance notice it?" Goku asked in a sleepy voice. Obviously just being awakened himself.

He frowned. Kakarot had felt it too? "Yes. Bulma was just awakened from some kind of nightmare about the time I felt it."

"I have a bad feeling about this. Something is definitely wrong somewhere. Should I come over in the morning to discuss this?" he asked, knowing Vegeta hated to work with other people on any kind of problem.

"Whatever. I'm sure you'd stick your nose in it weather I wanted you to or not." He grumbled.

"Ok. I'll be over about nine. Night." He hung up knowing he wouldn't get any kind of reply.

Vegeta tossed the phone back onto its cradle. "Great! Now I've gotta deal with that meddling goody-goody too."

"It was just a dream, wasn't it?" she asked nervously.

He rolled over and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep woman."

"Oooooh!" she grumbled and lay back. Sleep didn't come quickly, but after staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity, her eyes finally closed.

"Help me! The fate of everyone depends on us. Beware the coming Frost! It will destroy everything. I send you a sign! This is not a dream!"

Bulma opened her eyes. The room was just starting to become light as the sun peeked over the horizon.

She got up and stumbled to the bathroom. After soaking in the shower for a good twenty minutes, she got out and wrapped a towel around her. Picking up a comb, she started to pull it through her shoulder length blue hair, when something on her neck, caught her attention.

Vegeta was jolted awake by her scream. His ki instantly rising. "What?!" he raced to the bathroom to find her staring in the mirror, a look of horror plastered on her face. "What, woman?"

She turned slowly, showing him her neck. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the distinct raised whelps. A planet with a sword through the middle.

"What is it?" she wailed.

"Don't scream woman! I can hear you!" he growled. He fought down the feeling of dread that was trying to settle on him. He had seen the symbol before. Many times. It was the symbol of the House of Cold. He reached out and touched it, an involuntary shiver ran over him.

"Vegeta? How bad is this? You look worried." She was beginning to really panic. Vegeta upset was NOT a good sign. "What does it mean?"

"Frost. He must be another of Cold's accursed spawn. Did you have anymore dreams last night?"

"Yes. More pleas for help. But this time it said it wasn't a dream and it would send me a sign to show Me." She frowned looking back in the mirror. "Ooh. Why did it have to be a stupid tattoo! Now what am I gonna do? Walk around looking like some hood!?"

He smirked. That was his mate alright. Stamped with the symbol of the most ruthless bloodthirsty race in the universe, plagued with nightmares. Worrying about her looks. It would have been humorous to him, if it weren't so serious.

A knock at the bedroom door broke into his thoughts. "Bulma! Honey, Goku is here to see you guys." Mrs. Briefs voice filtered through the closed door.

"Tell him we'll be right down!" she yelled. Then to Vegeta. "Where the hell is the Gamma quadrant anyway? Namek was in the Delta quadrant. We're in the Beta quadrant." She tapped her chin in concentration. "When I find out who stuck this thing on my neck, I'm gonna make them think they need help alright." 

Vegeta leaned against the counter watching Goku in total disgust as he shoved monumental amounts of food in his mouth. Didn't the man ever get full?

"Wow! Thanks Mrs. Briefs." He polished off the last of the bacon.

She smiled at him. "Oh, your welcome dear."

"If you're through stuffing your face, can we get on with this?" Bulma said in a half agitated voice.

"Sure. Ok you explained the dream, and Vegeta solved the mystery of the tattoo. Now we have to figure out who's needing our help." He said thoughtfully.

"It boggles the mind." Vegeta grumbled.

Dr. Briefs sipped at his coffee. "Well, first things first. I'll need your help in setting the satellite frequency to scan the Gamma quadrant. That's pretty far off. I think I can rig up some sort of booster so we can get any transmissions to come in better." He absently petted the black cat hanging over his shoulder.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem. The big thing is knowing what we're looking for." Bulma sighed, scratching at her neck.

"I could recognize the ki signature again." Goku volunteered.

"Good. That gives us something to shoot for."

Dr. Briefs stood up and stretched. "Well, guess we'd better get to it. Work doesn't get done by itself."

Bulma and her father had worked on the satellite system for three days. It had taken quite a bit of ingenuity to bring in any signals from as far away as the Gamma quad.

"Finally!" Bulma yahooed. She looked at the screen. It rolled off numbers and symbols that to anybody else would look like gibberish. "Man, can you believe all the action going on out there?"

"Hmmm. Yes, there are some pretty strong signatures coming in. Maybe, we should let the boys take a look at it." Dr. Briefs thumbed the intercom. "Hey, we're getting something now. Why don't you two come down here."

"It's about damn time!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma gave him a withering glare. "I don't believe I saw you helping out any, jerk!"

"Watch your mouth woman." He smirked.

She stuck her tongue out as the vid went dark. "Ass."

Well. That's chap. 1. what'd ya think? This is gonna be an epic. With most everybody involved. And a surprise guest. Please R&R so I'll know somebody wants me to keep going. 


	2. A Dark Surprise From the Future

Chapter 2: A Dark Surprise From The Future

Chapter 2: A Dark Surprise From The Future 

** **

** **

** **

Vegeta and Goku both looked up as they felt a familiar Ki suddenly appear.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked as she noticed their odd expressions.

Vegeta snorted. "Trunks."

She jumped up, panicked. "What? My baby? What's wrong with him?" 

"Not the baby, baka woman! Future Trunks." He unwound her hands from his shirt collar.

Her blue eyes danced. "He's here? Where? Lets go find him!" she bounded up the stairs, Goku and Dr. Briefs hot on her heels.

Vegeta sighed. Damned emotional human. And Kakarot was just as bad, no, probably worse. He followed them, but at a more dignified pace. As he walked out into the yard, he noticed everyone standing around his son. He looked terrible. He was filthy, his clothes were mere rags, his hair long and tangled.

Trunks looked up at his father. His blue eyes were as hard and cold as his black ones. "Father." He acknowledged. 

"Oh! My baby! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Bulma wailed. He didn't look like he'd eaten in quite some time, and there was a fresh scar that ran from his forehead down over his left eye and onto his cheek.

He gave her a wane smile as he turned and activated the capsule in his hand. The time machine glowed then disappeared. He stared at it for a moment before placing it in its carrying case and handing it to her. "Here's a few things for you to play with."

She took it and looked into his sad eyes. "But you'll need it to get home."

"I won't be going back. It's gone. Everything. There's nothing to go back too." He whispered.

"What?!" Goku frowned. He could feel Trunks ki wavering sporadically. He grabbed him as his knee's buckled. "Trunks?" he carried the boy into the house, and placed him on the couch.

Bulma laid a cold cloth on his forehead. "My poor baby." She sniffed. His face was thinner, and his lips seemed to be turned down in a permanent frown. She thought about how much he really did look like his father.

"He needs his rest. Poor dear! I'll go get something on the table so he can have a good hot meal when he wakes up." Mrs. Briefs wiped the tears from her eyes and headed for the kitchen.

Goku's eyes lit up at the mention of food. He looked across at Vegeta. He was trying hard, but unconvincingly, to look unconcerned.

Dr. Briefs sat down on the arm of the couch. "Do you think this has anything to do with what's going on here?"

"It is strange that Trunks would show up just as all this stuff started. Last time he gave us three years warning." He tapped his lip thoughtfully. "If he couldn't save his world from whatever attacked…" he trailed off.

"Now lets not jump to a lot of false conclusions. He'll tell us what happened when he's strong enough." Bulma sighed and wiped at the grime plastered to his handsome face. It was so unlike him to let himself get in such bad shape. Whatever happened must have been horrible.

Trunks slept for a couple of hours. His face as still as if death had one the battle. His eyes fluttered open. Where was he? Had it all been a bad dream? "Mom?"

"I'm here, honey."

His heart sank again as the face that appeared over him was that of his young mother from the past. Yes, technically she was his mother, but she wasn't the one he had grown up with. Been through so much with.

"Do you think you could eat something? Your grandmother has fixed enough food for a Saiyan army." She laughed.

He felt a smile creep onto his face. "Sounds good." He started to sit up, but she pushed him back down into the fluffy couch pillows.

"Oh no you don't. I'll bring it to you." She headed for the kitchen.

He propped himself up and looked around. He could see Vegeta and Piccolo standing out on the balcony. Their backs to him.

"Hey! Bulma said you were up. You feeling better?" Goku entered the room followed by Krillin and Yamcha.

"Hey kid, it's good to see ya again." Yamcha slapped him on the knee as he walked by.

"Yeah." Krillin agreed.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" he couldn't help but smile. It was good to see them again. It had been so long since he'd had any friends around to talk to.

The doors opened to admit the Saiyan prince and Namekian.

Piccolo half smiled at him. "Trunks."

His father gave him a very critical once over before offering a curt nod.

Bulma brought in a tray of food and set it down in his lap. "Here ya go honey. You eat till you just can't eat anymore. There's plenty where that came from. Even after Goku got through." She gave her friend a reproachful look, causing him to blush.

It had been so long since he'd had a hot meal. Any meal for that matter. He ate three trays full before he felt contented. "That was wonderful. Thank you."

They discussed a few trivial things. No one wanting to be the first to ask what he was doing there. Finally Vegeta broached the opening question.

"Where's your sword boy?" it had been one of the first things he'd noticed upon the boys arrival. He never let the weapon out of his site, yet it was conspicuously missing.

A look of rage passed over his face. And his hand went to the scar over his eye. "It was destroyed."

"What happened Trunks?" Goku asked.

He sighed. "I'm not really sure, exactly. Everything was going so well. I defeated the androids and Cell. Things were finally getting back to normal. Then they came." His face took on a haunted look. "So many. I killed so many, but then HE came. He was just so strong. A power level like I've never seen before. Not even Cell. He just took my sword like taking a stick from a child. It exploded when he struck me with it. When I woke up, everything was in ruins. I made my way back home to find it had been leveled." He paused for a moment, obviously fighting back tears. "When I found mother, she was almost gone. Her last request was that I come back, to warn you again. To try and help prepare for the coming danger that destroyed our world. There was nothing left to fight for there. I buried her next to father and then used the time machine to come here. For some reason, this was the time period she had set."

The room was silent for a moment.

Bulma pulled her hair back. "Trunks, do you recognize this?"

He frowned furiously when he saw it. "Frost."

"Was he one of King Cold's spawn?" Vegeta sneered in disgust.

"No." he looked at his father with some confusion. "He was a Saiyan."

Everyone sat, in total shock.

"A Saiyan? But I thought they were all dead?" Goku sputtered.

"Are you sure boy?"

"No doubt. He was at least a hybrid like me and Gohan. He had a tail, I think it was black. But I've never seen a power level like that before. Not even when Gohan defeated Cell. It felt…twisted, or warped or something. Like it wasn't all him. I can't really describe it." He shuddered involuntarily.

"Well, if he's as powerful as you say, then it's imperative we stop him now. And as far away from here as possible." Piccolo mused.

"How? We don't know where to look."

"Oh, yes we do." Bulma scratched her neck. "A little tattooing bird told us."


	3. Getting Prepared

Chapter 3: Getting Prepared

Chapter 3: Getting Prepared 

A couple of weeks had passed. Vegeta and Goku took turns monitoring the satellite feed for any anomalies in the Gamma quadrant.

Trunks rested, and ate, and was beginning to resemble his old self. Bulma had cut his hair. He spent most of his time playing with his younger self and Goten, Goku's youngest son. He had even let Yamcha and Gohan talk him into a day at the beach. It felt good to relax, but he also felt guilty about not helping. Even though everyone, including his father, had run him off.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs worked feverishly, equipping the newest design in Capsule ships, with everything they could think of. New or experimental.

The dreams had become less frequent. Less intense. Causing Bulma to worry that whoever had been sending them, might have become to weak to continue. Or been caught doing it and had been somehow restrained. Which brought up the possibility that this Frost person was now onto them.

Her father broke into her thoughts. "Go on up and test this thing out, dear. We really need to see if we got all the bugs out this time."

"Ok dad." She closed the ramp behind her and sat down in the pilots chair. A flip of a few switches and the engines whirred to life. She watched the gauges until they reached the level she needed. "Well, here goes nothin'." She pressed a large blue button on the console above her head. Nothing seemed unusual on the inside. The gauge took a serious dip in counts, but that was to be expected. She looked at the vid to her left, and saw her father's thumbs up signal. "Yes!"

Vegeta stood in the doorway watching them. His arms fell to his sides in shock as he watched the big ship dissolve into a shimmer of multicolored sparkles then disappear.

"Wha-! Woman!" he raced over to Dr. Briefs. "What the hell happened old man?!"

He jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. "It's ok. Were just testing out the new cloaking device Bulma installed."

"Cloaking device?" he frowned.

The ship sparkled back into existence and the engines whined down. The ramp opened and Bulma came bounding down. "It worked! It really worked! Man, sometimes I just amaze myself." She crowed.

Trunks stepped up next to his father. He could tell by the expression on his face, he was way beyond not being happy.

Yamcha laughed. "That's a great idea, babe. It would be better to get a close look at what we're dealing with before we make any decisions on how to tackle them." He glanced over at Vegeta and was rewarded by a death glare. Number one, Vegeta hated it when Yamcha called his mate, 'babe', and he didn't like the idea that Yamcha might be accompanying them on this journey either.

"You would, coward." He sneered.

"Who you callin a coward, your royal pain-in-the-ass?"

Trunks stepped in between them. "He has a good point, Father."

"I don't like sneaking around." He mumbled.

Bulma sniffed indignantly. "Ooh, great invention Bulma. Well thank you Vegeta, I just did it to save our asses, your very welcome." She went on sarcastically. "I prefer to sneak, assess, and stay alive instead of rushing headlong into the unknown and getting killed for no good reason. That would accomplish a great deal, now wouldn't it?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it woman! I just said I didn't like it!" he growled.

They were interrupted as Gohan came to the door and yelled. "Hey! Dad found something! Come take a look at this!"

They all rushed down to the lab and looked at the computer screen. Large numbers rolled down one side of it, and a huge white blip blinked on and off on the galaxy map on the other side of the screen.

"Damn! What could put out that kind of power?" Bulma gasped.

"A really big ship." Trunks whispered. "That's it. I recognize that signature."

Bulma typed on the keyboard. "Alright, I'm recording it and processing it through the main into the database. The satellite will be able to track it for us and pinpoint its position even from the ship. That way we shouldn't have any trouble going right to it."

"You talk as if you were going woman?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"I am."

"No you're not."

"I'm the pilot. I'm going."

"I said no, woman. One of us can pilot the stupid ship!"

She turned in her chair and looked up at him. "I said I'm going! Look, you ass, I'm the one who was contacted! I'm the one with this stupid tattoo on my neck! I programmed the ship's computers and installed all the rest of the stuff. I don't have time to show you how to operate it! I'm going and you can't stop me!" she yelled.

He bared his teeth, the veins at his temples bulged. "Fine! But don't expect me to pull your ass out of the fire when it gets rough!"

"I can take care of myself you baka!"

Everyone else, sweat drops. It was going to be an interesting trip to say the least.


End file.
